Be Mine
by Faydora
Summary: I couldnt tihnk of anything clever for the title sorry. Sasuke and Naruto spend all day searching for the perfect Valentines gift for each other. Can they survive fangirls and other obstacles? SasuNaru


Fay: Here is a special Valentines present for Poisonetta. (The stuff I bought for you I will give to you on Thursday) Also there is very bad news at the end of this fic and Jayne and Anne. Please read or else you will be lost in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the socks I am wearing (They ish my mothers)

Warnings: Nuttin

111

Sasuke straightened his traditional blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. As he looked in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, examining himself. Sure he looked good now, but later on when the fangirls caught him out on the street on **this** day, he would be mobbed and tore at until he looked like a homeless person. Was it really worth all the trouble to even look good for the first few moments of the day?

Of course it was. Looking bad for even a second of the day was very taboo on the List of Things Uchiha's Can't Do.

Valentines day was the worst day for Sasuke Uchiha to venture away from his house. Fangirls always took every opportunity possible to deliver him mountains of gifts that he would only burn later on. But on this day, he had a mission. A self assigned mission to buy a present for the one he loved most. Today was the day he confessed to Naruto.

111

Sasuke stepped outside, looking around carefully so as not to be caught by fangirls. It was still early and very few people were out on the streets. A few old ladies held the hand of the old man they were married to as they walked down the street to the Valentines Breakfast Tsunade had planned for the elders of the village.

It was tradition after all. The elders of the village would go to a special Valentines Breakfast in the morning and in the afternoon the middle-aged people would gather for a cute luncheon. Then, at night, a huge Valentines Banquet was held for the younger ones of the village.

Sasuke had always gone alone. It was required that everyone go to the banquet but Naruto had never actually gone. Tsunade always excused him for some reason. Still, Sasuke was determined to make Naruto his and have Naruto as his date tonight. The fangirls probably wouldn't bother him as much if he had a date.

Sasuke walked into the flower shop owned by the Yamanaka's. The scent of floral arrangements attacked his senses as he walked up to the counter. Ino watched him with a knowing smirk-it unnerved Sasuke how she always seemed to know things. Right before he appeared at the counter, she disappeared into the back, reemerging seconds later with a large bouquet of flowers.

"I didn't-" Sasuke began.

"I know. I've seen Naruto looking at these from time to time. It's his favorite arrangement because it has almost every color possible in it somewhere." She handed Sasuke the bouquet.

"How did you-" Sasuke looked at her cautiously.

"I know things. I'm pretty smart you know. Besides, it's obvious the way you look at him." Ino leaned against the counter. "Such a shame too. Many girls are going to heart broken today."

Sasuke scoffed as he reached into his pocket. "That's fine by me." He pulled out twenty dollars.

Ino slapped his hand. "I don't want money. I want to bring happiness to you guys. Besides…" she smirked. "Everyone in the Yaoi Club seems to be routing for you guys anyway." She watched as Sasuke turned a bright red. "Have a nice day!" she cheered as she pushed him away from the counter.

Sasuke walked out of the store slightly confused.

111

Naruto huffed as he stared into the store. There was no possible way that he could afford a present for Sasuke. The only thing he really wanted to do this year was give Sasuke a present but he was out of money. Looking in the window he could see the perfect set of golden shuriken that Sasuke had been eyeing for some time but it was too pricey. There was nothing Sasuke wanted that didn't involve having to give up internal organs in order to afford.

Naruto let his breath glide over the glass and make a small cloud on it as he watched the owner eye him warily. Ever since Tsunade took over as Hokage, the villagers had gone easy on him, afraid to face the wrath of his 'mother'. Still, that didn't mean they weren't afraid of him. They still gave him threatening glares and there was always the occasional beating but it was much better than what he received when Sarutobi was Hokage.

A shadow was cast over Naruto and a strange aura vibrated through the air. At first, Naruto thought it was a villager, wanting to take his anger out on him but when he turned, all he saw were girls wearing suspicious smiles.

" Fangirls." Naruto turned around with scowl. "I don't know what the bastard wants!" Naruto said to them. Sakura stepped forward; gripping Naruto by the arm-not hard enough to leave bruises-and smirked at him.

"But we do." Sakura pulled Naruto into the crowd. "And we want to give it to him."

111

Sasuke sighed as he dropped the last of the valentine's presents into the fireplace. He smirked as they burned. His smile dropped when he realized that he still didn't accomplish his mission. It was already two hours before the banquet and Sasuke hadn't seen his blonde kitsune all day.

His gaze shifted over to the presents he had bought for Naruto. There was a huge bouquet of flowers, a box of Naruto's favorite chocolates, and a red and white kimono for the banquet. Since it was tradition to wear kimonos and for couples to wear matching outfits, Sasuke had bought a matching outfit that was just red all over. They would have been the cutest couple there had Sasuke been able to find Naruto.

A knock at the door broke Sasuke from his rant about not being able to find Naruto. He sighed tiredly and leaned against his door, hoping the fangirl would go away.

"Sasuke! Open up!" Naruto's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Sasuke almost fell. He most certainly did not expect Naruto to come to his house. Of course, Naruto was probably looking for a fight or something like he always was.

"Sasuke it's cold out here!" Naruto shouted. He sounded anxious; almost impatient to get inside.

"Why don't you go somewhere that's warm then, dobe?" Sasuke called. He was afraid to open the door. Last year, the fangirls had forced Naruto to come to Sasuke's house just so they could glimpse him for a moment.

"Just open the door for me!" Naruto yelled.

"It's unlocked." Sasuke said after a moment of silence. He stood back and waited for Naruto to come in. "Well?" Sasuke said with annoyance. "Aren't you going to open the door and come in?"

There was a long pause and Sasuke almost thought that Naruto had left. "I can't open the door," was the sheepish reply. Sasuke sighed and pulled the door open.

Sasuke gasped.

There Naruto was, on his doorstep wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that slipped off his shoulders revealing the slightest bit of skin. His hands were tied in front of him with a red silk ribbon and his cheeks were redder than cherries.

"I-I wasn't quite sure what to give you for...Valentines Day…" Naruto looked away, blushing even harder. He was ready to cry about the embarrassment but all his troubles went away as Sasuke grabbed his wrists and yanked him into his house.

The door slammer shut behind them.

Outside, many fangirls had passed out from lack of blood.

111

The banquet hall was filled with people. Many girls hugged the arm of their boyfriend, tugging them towards the dance floor as music blared over the crowd. Two girls though were stamping their foot as they watched the doors. Shikamaru and Lee watched Ino and Sakura as they stared at the doors angrily.

"They should have been here by now!" Sakura yelled as she tossed her hands into the air.

Ino nodded. "But you've got to take into account that Naruto might have a hard time moving." She snickered. "They might have forgotten all about the banquet since they are…occupied with other things."

Sakura sighed. She was about to turn towards her date and ask for a dance just as the doors opened. Just like they do in a classroom when you walk in late, everyone's heads turned to see who was coming in.

Sasuke stepped into the building, wearing a male kimono (I forgot the name of it) that was all red except for the white tie around the middle. Fangirls screamed.

Naruto stepped in too wearing a girl's kimono that was red and white. He was blushing head to toe-partly because he was in drag and partly because he had just done very naughty things with Sasuke (lol!) The fangirl screams got louder and he latched onto Sasuke's arm and Sasuke pulled him close.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Naruto mumbled as they walked over to Sakura and Ino.

"Of course." Sasuke whispered back.

"Our payment?" Sakura and Ino chimed as the hottest couple in Konoha reached them. Ino pulled out her camera.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed. Turned Naruto towards him, Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's meaning only for a small kiss. Soon it included tongue and all the girls had gathered around the two taking pictures. When it ended, many darns rang out from the girls as they dispatched to go back to their dates.

"Happy Valentines Day, dobe!" Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a cup of punch.

"Happy Valentines Day, teme!" Naruto responded and he kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Along with our favorite couple, several Yaoi Fan clubs had a very happy Valentines Day.

111

Fay: All right. I hope you liked it. This fic is dedicated to my best friend Poisonetta.

Now for an announcement:

You may have noticed that Jayne had not been featured here today. She is stopping writing fanfiction for the time being because she is going to California to attend a special preparatory school for the gifted. Her grades were good, she plays sports and she is super smart and witty so the people who came to our school wanted her in.

I didn't get in because I am lazy and my grades suck. I also scare people. So…my twin sister is leaving me. She'll be back though…at the end of August…unless the stays for another school term. In that case I will be very lonely because Anne is moving away.

Anne is moving to England people! Her mother's mother is sick and they want to see her before she dies and get to know her a bit. (I think they just want to be included in the will.) lol. It's an inside joke.

Anyway! There will be more news on my profile in a few days when I can update it because my computer wont let me enter anything on the stupid thing. So please expect something there within the next few weeks.

PEACE AND LOVE!!!!


End file.
